


.And Your Friends Closer

by Amphigorym



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-01
Updated: 2001-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigorym/pseuds/Amphigorym
Summary: Ray finds out monsters are for real





	.And Your Friends Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

.And Your Friends Closer

## .And Your Friends Closer

by MR

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Probably just as well, considering the way I've treated them recently.

Author's Notes: This' what happens when you give a word processor and Internet access to someone who's depressed.

Story Notes: Dark, disturbing imagery. Violence, definite non-con. Ban! Ben fic.

* * *

...And Your Friends Closer 

There's monsters out there. Yeah, I know everyone says their in't no such thing but they're lyin'. I know they're lyin' cause I saw one. 

He looked jus' like my best friend. Even talked like him. But it wasn' really him, cause yer best friend don' do stuff like what he did to me, okay? 

I'm not real sure how he made himself look so much like Fraser though. You wouldn' think a monster could do that, wouldja? Make himself look like your best friend an then hurt ya. 

It's not like I woulda even cared if he'd just given me a choice. I love'im. He knows that. He knows how much I love'im. He said he loved me. 

But he didn' give me no choice, understand? He jus' took what he wanted. Took it away from me without even carin' that it hurt. Hell, he liked that it hurt. He kept tellin' me how much he liked that it hurt. 

No, I don' wanna tell you what he said. Cause it was evil, okay? Evil, dirty, twisted, sick... I been a cop for 16 years, so it's not like I don' know people talk like that. Hear'em talk like that to their brothers an sisters, their parents, hell, even their wives an girlfriends an kids. But I always had a gun 'tween them and me while they was talkin'. An that kept what they was sayin' from hurtin' me. 

With Frase...I didn' have a gun. Didn' think I needed one. Stupid, huh? But ya don' think yer gonna need a gun when yer best friend comes over to watch the playoffs, ya know? We done it before...I don' know what made this time different. Wish I did but I don'. 

What was it...if Frase were here, the real Frase, not the monster one, he could remember his name...some famous guy that said Lord protect me from my friends, I can take care a my enemies myself? Cause if the monster could make itself look like Frase...what chance do any of us have? 

**FIN**

* * *

End


End file.
